Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Young Story
This is Team Youngs Story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Team Young are just travelling around Mystic Ruins, when they find a communicator and their good friend Dexter the Wolf tells them he's in trouble, and he needs to be free. Tara says she'll be right there, and so, her and her other 2 friends rush off, determined to rescue their friend. After coming out, they enncounter Team Cutiepie, who say they're looking for their friends, and see Team Young as an obstacle. They then start a fight. After the fight, Tara notices a mechanical city, to which the communicator says they should go into. Tara reluctantly says yes, so she and her crew head in. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo", who they put up a fight against because of Dexter. After the fight, they find a casinoed level, to which Amelia doesn't take to all the bright lights, but Dexter tells them they're going the right way, to which Tara cheers at, so she leaves off with her friends. After coming out, they find Team Ice, to which Dexter shuts his mouth to. Crystal and Tara then get in a sibling rivalry fight, so they end up IN a fight. After the fight, Dexter asks where they are, and Suzie says they are in a canyon. Dexter realises where they are and tells them to keep going. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega", who boast about taking over the world, to which Team Young ddon't take to lightly. They start a fight. After the fight, they think they are lost in a forest, but Dexter reassures them they're fine, and justr watch out for the frogs. Tara replies okay, and the team proceed cautiously. After coming out, they encounter Team Metal, to which one member insults them, so they start a riot. After the fight, Amelia and Suzie start to get scared, but Tara asks Dexter if this is the right way and he says that to find him, they'd have to go through the castle. After some constant pestering on the work of Tara, she finally manages to convince the team to come with her. They proceed with caution. After coming out, they find "Eggman", who they get ready to fight immediately, because they know Dexter hates Eggman for locking him up. After the fight, Tara continues to walk, but then the team notice the next area, a flame-heated area. Dexter tells them they have to find a way through, otherwise he'll never be free, so the team rush in, being careful of the fire and lava. After coming out, they find Team Secret, who say they're looking for Dexter and call them old people. Team Secret get angry, and FIGHT. After the fight, they find an icy area, to which Dexter tells them they're getting alot more closer now, and praises them. He also wishes them good luck on their next few challenges, to which Tara says will be a piece of cake. After coming out, they find "EggRobo" again, who cuts a nearby ice crystal down, which angers the 3, so they attack. After the fight, Amelia starts to think they'll never find Dexter, but Tara assures her they will, no matter if the challenge is big or small. Suzie warns them about the desert, but Tara simply replies "Piece of cake!" and they go in. After coming out, they find Team Rose, who they act all posh around, and ask for a challenge for which the other team perfectly agrees with. After the fight, Suzie notices an aquatic area, to Taras surprise, and they head inside, thinking Dexter might be up ahead. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega", who floods the place to a specific level, which angers Team Young and Dexter a bit, so they engage in a fight. After the fight, Dexter tells them that they are nearing him, and the trio notice an ancient city, which they jump right into. After coming out, they find Team Chaotix, who they say they are looking for the Computer Room. Tara says to them that she wants a challenge, because of her sister(which is all a big lie to get past them), and they accept. After the fight, the team notice a flying-high mechanical fortress. Dexter on their communicator tells them they can toss the communicator now, since all it is, is a matter of getting through the fortress. He wishes them good luck, and cuts the connection off, to which Tara just tosses away. They then head in. After coming out, they find "Eggman", who just walks outside, with a new machine, ready to crush them. They then start the fight. After the fight, Amelia notices a door, and Suzie finds a key. Tara unlocks the door, and they find Dexter. Dexter thanks them for their help, and tells them they did a good job. Amelia then says it isn't over, and reads out a note saying "I'm not finished yet! Come to Pinnicale Tower, where you'll all die! Haaa ha ha ha!" to which Tara obviously doesn't take to lightly, and neither does the team. They all rush off for Pinnicale Tower. END Achievements for beating story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Team Young cutscenes will unlock *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ team) *Brings you a step closer to unlocking Team Inspiration as a playable team, unless you've already unlocked Team Ice's beforehand, then you've unlocked them. Category:Stories Category:Story